User blog:TheClassOf/The Class Of (New Series)
The Class Of: (TV Series) The Class Of ''is a teen-drama written by User: TheClassOf. The Class Of ''will ''focus on several of the students attending '''Riverside Heights'. The series features the students tackling several issues that everyday teens face in their lives. Several teen-drama's have tackled these issues; however, The Class Of will focus on the darker side of these issues and will be darker. In Season One of The Class Of, there will be a total of 13 characters. However, I, User: TheClassOf, have already created a character named Jasmine "Jazz" Solis; thus, 12 characters will be selected that have been created by you brilliant people! Now, please don't feel like my character will be getting all of the storylines, because she won't. You see, Jazz will only have 3 major plots this season and one of those 3 plots will happen at the very end of the season and it won't even be tackled until Season Two, if this goes well. So, what I'm looking for in your characters will be listed below in the character application. CHARACTER APPLICATION: (Not everything has to be lengthy, I just did it this way to show you some of the things you can use!) (P.S. - If all the spots have been filled, feel free to sign up as a background character and if I or the other people, that I ask to help me decide on some things, see that your character has potential, you'll be a main character). Full_Name: Jasmine Solis. Nickname(s): Jazz (by everyone). Gender: Female. Appearance: Vanessa Hudgens. (Please, I want actors and actresses that can portray 11th and 10th graders). Grade: 11th (please select 11th or 10th graders). Family: - Michael Solis (Father) - Michael is Jazz's father. Jazz and Michael are always bumping heads. You'd think being the youngest daughter in the Solis family would brighten Jazz's chances of being "daddy's little girl", but the position has and will always be filled by Carmen, Jazz's older sister. Jazz and Michael constantly bicker about Jazz's appearance. Jazz wants to express herself and is often shown wearing skirts, tank tops, anything to reveal some skin. So, because of this and the people Jazz hangs around, Michael will never accept his daughter's style until she changes it. - Val Solis (Mother) - Val is Jazz's mother. Val is the voice of reason between Jazz and Michael who constantly bicker and argue. Val is the only person Jazz considers her best-friend as she knows her mother Val would never betray her. Even though Jazz is friends with other people at school, she likes to say that she's "close friends" with them. Jazz and Val do almost everything together and the two have never argued, unlike most mothers and daughters. The two always see eye to eye and always listen to each other's point-of-view before Jazz always does what her mother wants or Val caves in and gives Jazz just a little bit of what she wants. - Carmen Solis (Older Sister) - Carmen is Jazz's sister. But, if you stayed over at the Solis', you'd never know that. Carmen is 19 years-old and is currently a sophomore at college. She's also living with Michael and Val as well as she doesn't want to juggle rent and school at the same time. Carmen and Jazz don't get along for reasons that are obvious. Carmen always throws her success in front of Jazz's face. Carmen is very close with her father Michael, who lets her get her way every time. Carmen is also close with her mother. Val can be seen often giving advice to Carmen and Jazz both about being women. Carmen and Val often don't see eye to eye, but Carmen is very respectful of her mother's judgement and just finds something else to do. - Gabriel Solis (Young Brother) - Gabriel is Jazz's brother. Gabriel and Carmen always but heads, but Gabriel is a supporter of Jazz 100%. The two hardly ever argue and they always take up for one another. Even when it comes to their father Michael. Gabriel is close with Michael, being he is the only son; however, when Gabriel sees that Michael is being unreasonable when it comes to Jazz, he'll speak his mind, which often gets him grounded. However, Jazz always returns the favor when Gabriel gets in trouble. She'll tell them that she saw the whole thing, always fabricating the story so that it'll make Gabriel look like a hero. Gabriel won't admit the fact that he has a favorite sister, but it's 9 times out of 10 Jazz and Carmen knows it. Jazz doesn't have a favorite sibling because she said that Gabriel makes her feel welcomed and Carmen keeps her on her feet, so she loves them both equally. Friends: Jazz's friends, to some people, aren't the ideal friends. But, Jazz loves them! To her, friends are supposed to be people who have your backs in all situations no matter how messy, they have to be willing to be patient and honest at all times. And most importantly, they have to be popular. Now, these qualities are exactly what Jazz considers a friend. However, it's not a true friend. Jazz is always drawn to the "queen bee" characters. She loves being within a group of girls that are the definition of sassy. She's a cheerleader, that means she has to hang with the jocks, right? Friends that share her same interests. Now, even though Jazz chooses these types of people to hang with, she has morals and she likes to stand by them. If she feels as if she's been disrespected, she won't stand for it and she'll leave the situation quick, fast, and in a hurry without looking back. Jazz isn't friends with anyone who talks bad about her family, Carmen included, although she does enjoy an occasional joke about Carmen every now and again. Enemies: Jazz's enemies would include people who mess with her friends or family. She doesn't like anyone who isn't popular getting in her face and telling her that she deserves something better than hanging out with a bunch of stuck up people. She hates guys that cheat on their girlfriends and she hates guys that have girlfriends who try to talk to her. She doesn't like people who call her a liar, because she only lies when it comes to Gabriel. She wouldn't consider Carmen her enemy, more like a rival. Her other enemies would include people in clubs such as the Riverside Daily newspaper club, which has an anonymous person write the "Read All About It" column, which gets dirt on certain students. However, she and other students can't say anything about it because the column is actually on an online gossip website that will be shut down if school authorities find out about it and Jazz sure doesn't want to miss any of the latest gossip, even if it's about her. Relationships: Who Jazz likes is determined by Jazz alone, maybe? If she likes an athlete she'll go for it, but if it's someone way out of her clique, she won't. Jazz wants to go for the smart kids that she knows will be successful, she likes the funny guy, she doesn't base anything off of appearances. She hates having to diss guys that ask her out just because of what her friends might say. She likes guys that show her more attention then she needs and she doesn't know how long she can keep up the act. Club: Pep Squad (Cheerleader). Bio: In The Class Of, Jasmine "Jazz" Solis is a Grade 11 student at Riverside Heights. She's the daughter of Michael and Val Solis; the sister of Carmen Solis and Gabriel Solis. Jazz is understanding, sweet, and has morals -- she's the ideal popular girl and the ideal Queen Bee's best-friend; although, Jazz considers her mother to be her best-friend. Jazz rarely has enemies, although she bases it on rather or not you disrespect her family, friends, and most importantly her. She's a sucker for an athlete as a boyfriend, but she'd rather spend her time either writing in her diary or singing out loud on her balcony. Jazz, although often attracted to the smart guy, lets her friends judgments get in the way of that. EPISODES: - There will be a total of 10 episodes. Each episode will have a first part and a second part and most of the issues tackled will not be solved within that one episode. There will be an A, B, & C plot. The way your character gets plots in an episode will be determined if you set it up on an episode schedule that will be posted once all of the characters have been selected. For example: Hi, this is User: TheClassOf and I feel as if Jazz should have a plot in the episode, The Kids Aren't Alright (1). She'll be tackling a serious issue, and it'd be helpful if these characters were included: (whatever character you'd need to carry out your plot, don't worry if someone can't be online, if they give you permission to use their character ahead of time, you can us them. - The way the episoed will be written is in script format. They'll take place on Chatzy, because it'll go faster. However, feel free to have your characters interact in the comments of your pages, because it prove to be good for other storylines. Now, I'd really appreciate it if all of these episodes weren't sunshine and rainbows. Sure, there can be three or four plots about relationships, but not every episode. I want this to have a far more darker theme than Degrassi. I want plots that teens actually go through and I don't want the issues to be solved just like that. I want them to be explored in the most realistic of ways. STORYLINES: - Now, don't add your storylines on your application. Just be patient, when everyone is select I'll send everyone a link to a chatzy or any other chatroom and there I want everyone to post their storylines, I'll copy and paste them in a secure document. Then, I'll clear the chatroom so the storylines won't be given away to those that read our work. Everyone will be credited for their work on a storyline. WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME: I plan on creating a wiki, a website, wallpapers, etc. for this project. I want everyone to feel like they've accomplised something by signing up for this. Also, if your character graduates (you can sign up for another character; however, I might want to see them tackle some college issues for a season or two before they leave) and if you get tired of portraying your character (but somebody else feels like they still have potential, you can give your character away and create a new character) or if you want to leave altogether (we'll make sure that your character gets an appropriate send-off and you will be credited and applauded for the fact that you took time out of your busy life to portray such a unique and brilliant character). Also for every person that leaves the rpg altogether, the characters that you've portrayed will receive a crown (differs between whether or not you're a female (queen) or male (king) on the page with your user name on it, that way no body will ever be able to portray the character the way you did. If the character was given away to somebody, then both names will be added to the crown. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts